


Tumble

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dancing, Flowers, Fluff, Lycoris no Mori, M/M, Romance, Tumbling - Freeform, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: When I met you, it caused my heart to stumble, but then you took my hand and made me tumble.





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lycoris Day! (also happy birthday to me, hehe!)

"Randoooooolph~! Randooooooooolph~! Randolph, come on, you gotta get up!"

That voice. That voice was one of the few good reasons he had for waking and giving the day it's time with his existence. In his blurred, early waking vision, all he could see was a mix of red and grey with some brown and white swirled in there too. With a mighty yawn, the werewolf got up and shook himself awake, his ears twisting around to check for any danger, his nose only picking up the scent of his...friend? Mate, even? He guessed mate stuck more than a friend, so he went with that.

"You're so noisy in the early mornings, you know...," he half-grumbled, yellow eyes finally fixating on the boy in the red cape.

"Morning? It's nearly mid-afternoon, silly! Have you really been sleeping all day? I don't know how you can do that when there's so much to share the world with! Especially in this forest~"

_Your innocent nature deceives you about this world, and this forest, in particular, is someplace you should never have stepped foot...however since that one night it is now my duty to keep your innocence as pure as possible. The forest is a dangerous place in all it's reality..._

"Whatever you say," the werewolf yawned once more and gave his head a shake to block out any sleepiness he had left in him, "Alright, what are we doing this time?"

Blood's grin went from ear to ear as he began to bounce around excitedly, unable to keep his hyperactive energy at bay completely, "We're going to the lake today, remember? You said you'd teach me how to get better at fishing!" He patted his shoulder, indicating the long stick that Randolph had only just noticed sitting by the cave entrance, "So let's go!" 

And with that, the redhead grabbed the werewolf's wrist and dragged him off to the lakeside.

* * *

"Why is fishing so boring...? I didn't realise that this is what happens when some of the villagers go out all day with their rods and nets and stuff. How do they stand it? Randolph, you're so good at this, it's not fair!" Blood whined, his expression in narrowed eyes, furrowed brows and a small pout on his lips.

Randolph sighed softly, "It requires patience. Something of which you still need to learn, it seems," his tone was edging on playful teasing as his eyes kept watching the water, gentling lapping at the banks that surrounded the lake, "And fishing all day like those villagers do puts food on the table for their families, doesn't it?"

"I know...but I think we're both in agreement that I'll never be a fisherman of any sort, hehe~" He laid his head on Randolph's shoulder and closed his eyes peacefully, idly twisting the stem of a Lycoris flower in his fingers, hovering just over his chest.

_For a human so full of life to favour the flower of death above all else...he certainly is an intriguing one. No wonder Todd wants him for one of his uses..._

"Randolph? Can I ask you a favour?" Blood tugged on the werewolf's ripped shirt.

"If you ask me to jump in and use my claws instead of this stick then I'm throwing you in without question".

"No, no, promise! I, um, wanted to ask if you'd...dance with me?" He was aimlessly fiddling with the bands on his wrists now, eyes cast downward with his hood casting a delicate shadow over his face.

Randolph blinked twice before he pulled the stick from the water and set it aside on the grass next to his leg. Dance? What brought on such a request all of a sudden? Then again, one of Blood's traits was his everchanging mind when he grew bored and would ask for almost anything to get the situation to change to something he more so enjoyed.

"...Why?"

He looked up quickly before looking back down and fiddling with his wrists even more, "I just thought it'd be fun, that's all. I'm maybe a little bored of fishing, heh~" The blush that followed in dusting his cheeks made the werewolf's heart thump a little harder than usual.

"...Let's dance then, Blood".

Blood jumped to his feet immediately, grabbing both of Randolph's hands as he smiled so brightly it could rival the sun that was filtering down through the trees. He lead them a few steps away from the lake's edge and gently began to sway with him before adding a couple of tiny foot movements like how he'd seen the villagers do during their festivals and the like. With a smile still permanent on his glowing face, his eyes glanced up to lock onto the yellow ones of his partner.

Things were quiet and peaceful between them with just the natural sounds of the forest surrounding them, getting lost in each other's worlds through their eyes. Talking without needing words. Expressing so much emotion with just a slight glimmer. They knew their hearts beat in sync at this moment as they moved from gentle swaying to pressing closer to each other, Blood's hands coming to rest on Randolph's shoulders, with Randolph's hands coming to rest on Blood's waist.

Lost in a world of their own, Blood failed to notice his footing slip and he yelped as he stumbled slightly, gripping more firmly onto Randolph. But much to their avail, the pair came tumbling down to the grassy floor, Randolph practically pinning Blood down against the field of Lycoris they had been dancing nearby. Shocked, widened eyes soon softened and Blood let out a laugh amongst his frantic breathing. A sound that Randolph swore only belonged to those capable of being angels.

And that sound brought him to lean down and kiss the redhead, both pairs of eyes coming to a slow close as they mapped out each other's lips with their own. Blood wrapped his arms around Randolph's neck, his fingers tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, making his ears twitch like crazy. Randolph daren't move from where his hands were on either side of Blood's shoulders, holding his weight up less his wish to crush the boy beneath him.

Parting with a soft sound, the two just gazed into one another's eyes before pressing their foreheads together. There was so much that could keep them separated. So much that could destroy everything they lived for in each other. So much could go wrong. But neither could care at the moment. They would go the distance for each other, no matter the cost. If it kept them together, kept their love for each other alive, then it would all be worth it.

Lycoris may be known as the flowers of death, but to Blood and Randolph, they would forever symbolise the strength of their love.


End file.
